Remembering Someday
by nightleviosa7
Summary: Recalling the time where Beck and Jade actually met. (and the sparks didn't start in Hollywood Arts)


Jade West hated flying (on planes of course. If she had her own wings she would love flying with a passion.) She was really excited to move to Los Angeles, California though. Her new school, Hollywood Arts, would start in two days and she wanted to settle as soon as possible. Anything to get away from the parentals.

It was her first time to do the boring procedure of checking in her luggage, paying tax, assuring (or scaring) the person in charge that she was allowed to fly alone, and waiting for boarding time by herself. She must have hidden her scissors and hammers pretty well because the guards didn't question her about it. Or they were probably just too scared of her. One armed officer did pee in his pants. At least one that she knew of.

And now sitting impatiently on her assigned seat, she glared at anyone who passed.

'Please, she thought, let no one sit beside me.' She glared at each person who dared to even glance at her. Time passed and still no one took the seat beside her. She smiled to herself. 'I guess no one booked this seat after all,' she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"The last passenger has boarded. We are ready to go," Jade heard a stewardess whisper. She rubbed grit from her eyes. It was 4:25 am in the morning, and she wanted to at least look decent even at this ungodly hour. She looked at the window beside her (she always got the window seat) and felt the excitement and fatigue settle over her.

"Excuse me? My seat is 47 B," a deep baritone asked. Jade turned to glance at the speaker. A tanned, long-haired (and kinda attractive, Jade grudgingly admitted) guy about her age was asking the nearest stewardess. The flight attendant turned from somewhat polite to sultry in a split-second.

"Right here, sir," she batted her eyelashes at him and lightly touched his bicep. Jade rolled her eyes and snorted disgustedly. She went back to watching the rising sun through the small window. She felt someone plop down beside her.

"Thanks," the guy grinned at the attendant. She practically melted into a giggly, girly puddle at his feet. He turned to Jade, who was peering at him without turning her head completely. "Hey, I'm Beck," he offered his hand. Jade glanced at his hand as if it were a dead fish.

"For all I know, you might be a hijacker or stalker or something. Mind your own business, Beck," Jade's piercing sapphire-blue eyes glared at Beck's coffee-brown ones. His smile faltered a bit, but then he broke into a wide grin. He shook his head as if she just told him something funny. He started untying the laces of his boots. (Jade secretly loved them already.)

"Are you flying alone?" Beck asked casually. He was still loosening his laces. Jade pressed her lips together. Her glare threw daggers at his muscular torso and his gorgeous long hair and his award-winning smile. He sat back up and grinned teasingly.

"If you should know, yes. But if you try anything on me, I'll have you know that I can kill you with this." Jade threateningly pulled a roll of toilet paper out of her studded bag. Beck laughed. Normally, people would tell her to calm down and beg her to stop. But this stranger actually found it funny? Jade felt a small smile tugging at her cheeks but she kept her eyebrow raised and her glare full on.

"That's cool. I'd love to be killed by a beautiful girl with toilet paper," he smirked. Jade hesitated for a bit and then proceeded to unroll the tissue.

"I'm not one of those girls you can pick up with cheesy, half-meant compliments." she scowled. So Beck was that type of guy. She figured, since he seemed conceited and all. Sigh. Have gentlemanly men ceased to exist?

Beck raised his eyebrows at her. "Didn't say you were." He said, putting both hands up, glancing at the toilet paper still in her hand. "How exactly do you kill someone with tissue anyway?"

"Argh! Never say that word again. I'm seriously contemplating killing you or jumping off this darned plane." Jade said in disgust. "I hate the word 'tissue.'" she muttered under her breath. She then turned to face the window. Beck cocked an eyebrow at her and lowered his hands. A half-amused smile was playing on his lips.

"So why are you heading to LA alone?" he asked, peering at her.

"None of your business." Jade said, her back turned to him. She proceeded to put her (blood red, Beck winced) headphones on and stared out the window. He shrugged. Well, he tried to be nice. But still he was intrigued by her. He tried ignoring her back and reading the airplane magazine but it took but a few minutes for the words to get blurry and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

"Please buckle your seat belts and prepare for landing." a stewardess said in a low voice. Beck blinked and rubbed the grit off his eyes. He turned to look out the window but instead he came face to face with a tangled mass of brown hair with white and blue streaks. Jade was fast asleep on his shoulder. A grin slowly made its way to his face. Not so tough when she's out cold after all, he thought. She actually looked so peaceful and beautiful and delicate when she was asleep and not ready to murder him with one of her glares. Or whatever else she had in her bag.

Jade stirred and Beck's smile faltered a little bit. He tried to quickly but silently fasten his seatbelt; he didn't want to wake her. Then he glanced over at Jade's seatbelt hanging loosely on both sides and just as he was about to fix it, a pale hand slaps his tan ones. Jade jerks back up to her seat.

"Watch it, you pervert." she growled, though not as menacing as she wanted it to be because hello, she just woke up. "You can't touch me whenever you want to. I'm not your girl-toy. We're not even friends!" she rambled as she rubbed her eyes and finger-combed her tangled waves.

Beck laughed. That idiot actually laughs! The nerve of some people. Jade silently prayed for the pilot to land faster. 'Please,' she thought, 'I need to get away from the most insufferable jerk of a seatmate immediately.' (Though his long dark locks and ruggedly handsome looks weren't bad at all) She shook her head and turned to the window.

"So what's your name again?" Beck obviously can't take a hint. Jade ignored him. 'What was wrong with this girl?' he wondered. No one usually refuses Beck, especially not people of the female species! He ran his fingers through his hair. Jade was still ignoring him so his eyes darted around and away from her (albeit awkwardly) when he suddenly spotted a small piece of paper in the middle of the aisle.

"Oh! The immigration thing!" He slapped a hand to his forehead. He picked the small form up (it must have fallen off while he was napping) and started scribbling. Jade apparently forgot to do hers too and her ears perked up when she heard Beck exclaim to himself. She muttered incoherent rants under her breath and grabbed the immigration form stuck on her foldable table. She took her passport out and started copying details as fast as she could. They were both silent as they struggled to write legibly in a descending plane.

"Good morning, this is your captain speaking. The weather in Los Angeles, California is 80 degrees Fahrenheit, and there is a time difference of three hours. It is now 5:10 in the morning. Please stay seated until the craft has stopped moving. Thank you and good day!" a voice interrupted their silence. Jade and Beck both looked up. Beck took a peek at Jade's immigration sheet and broke the silence.

"What's the date today again...Jade West?" he smirked, milking that fairly attractive and annoying grin for all it was worth. Jade scowled.

"I said mind your own business, Beck Oliver. And if you have to know, today's March 12," she glared at him. Her electric blue eyes fazed Beck's dark chocolate ones and for a moment he couldn't break away from her gaze. Even if they were sending murder messages.

Beck absentmindedly nodded and turned back to scribbling on his form. He finished just as the captain said that the passengers could safely stand up and get their carry-on luggages from the upper stow away carriers. He immediately unsnapped his seatbelt and jumped up to collect his belongings. He lifted the cover of where the checked-in bags were stowed and scanned it for his navy blue backpack. His eyes spied a studded black bag and he pulled it out carefully.

"Is this yours?" Beck asked Jade tentatively, who was writing the last of her information on the small sheet and looked like she might bite. She looked up.

"Yup. Thanks." she said curtly, grabbing it from him. He continued to stare at her as she was dumping all her papers in her leather handbag. She finally stopped and glared at him.

"What?" she demanded. Beck shrugged and gets back to getting his stuff out. Something was so interesting and intriguing about this girl. He secretly hoped they would bump into each other after they go their separate ways.

Maybe. Anything's possible right?


End file.
